


Wait what

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX NEEDS A FRICKING BABYSITTER MY GOD, Alexander is back from being unconcious, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FUCCING TAGS WHY, Hamilton is a schuyler sibling, I have yet to add any new characters :(, I will soon, Jefferson has a humongous crush for a certain someone, Laf is a proud hen, M/M, Mads and Gwash text properly, Mads has no respect for secrets, Mads is a newly born hen, Moana - Freeform, NOT TWINS, Peggy and Washington have joined as the ultimate shippers, Sugarhighs, Sugarhighs are probably fatal do not attempt to make one irl, They ARE brothers, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, alex needs jefferson to make sure he doesnt die, cussing is a no-no, eliza is a proud hen, everyone else is lazy, jinxes, mad's personality is sick, p sure everyone but peggy and a few others are all juniors in college or smth, that one headcannnon where Washington uses the Lenny generator/emojis a lot, theres a difference, they still do it though, virtual aquaintence slaps, virtual mother hen slaps, what even, you cant see the time but it passes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Created Equal: youre jokingCreated Equal: hes jokingCreated Equal: youre jokingJemstone: I’m not joking. I’m sick, but I’m not joking.





	Wait what

_ Ham-i-lion has created the chat, “um” _

_ Ham-i-lion has added Pregananant, CreatedEqual, Momlisa to the chat _

Ham-i-lion: hey fellow sisters i have a question

Pregananant: what is it oh fellow brother

Ham-i-lion: So i wake up at home for once

MomLisa: i stm we are coming over like every other day to check you now that this has happened

Ham-i-lion: Mother it was just one hospital trip!!!

CreatedEqual: I think you had a typo, try the fifth one this year

Ham-i-lion: I GET FORGETFUL EASILY OKAY?????????????????????

CreatedEqual: all the more reason to check on you

Ham-i-lion: have I ever mentioned that I dislike all of you strongly

MomLisa: yes but we know that you don’t mean it

Ham-i-lion: gosh darn it

Pregananant: listen get going with the story before I stop paying attention to you and start driving to the nearest library for some sweet succulent knowledge

MomLisa: peggy I thought I raised you better then this

MomLisa: Im not mad

MomLisa: just disappointed

Pregananant: ItS nOt A pHaSe MoM

Ham-i-lion: ANYWAY

Ham-i-lion: I hear things

Ham-i-lion: and I catch Jefferson just about to leave my house

Ham-i-lion: so the question is who the f*** gave him my address and why

MomLisa: LANGUAGE

CreatedEqual: Peggy did, because Jefferson will now be supplying your homework for like a week or two

Ham-i-lion: why i mean im going back tomorrow

CreatedEqual: NO THE DUCK YOU ARE NOT

Ham-i-lion: IM PERFECTLY FINE

CreatedEqual: YOUVE PASSED OUT AND HAVE BEEN FORCED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FIVE TIMES THIS YEAR

CreatedEqual: TWICE FROM HUNGER, TWICE FROM OVEREXERTION, AND, OUR MOST RECENT ONE, ONCE FROM SICKNESS

MomLisa: as usual, I agree with the responsible one in this family

Pregananant: I third that, you’ve lost the battle dearest brother

Ham-i-lion: DOESNT MATTER WHAT MATTERS IS THAT JEFFERSON KNOWS MY ADDRESS AND IS BRINGING ME HOMEWORK

 

_ Mac n Liberty created the chat, “babysitting help” _

_ Mac n Liberty added Lafayhen, TURTLEZ, MomLisa, CreatedEqual, Jemstone _

CreatedEqual: What’s up with the title?

Mac n Liberty: okay I need a bit of help keeping Hamilton away from himself

MomLisa: oh god what has he done

Lafayhen: oh god what has he done

TURTLEZ: oh god what has he done

CreatedEqual: oh god what has he done

Lafayhen: jinx

MomLisa: dang it

TURTLEZ: dang it

CreatedEqual: dang it

TURTLEZ: jinx

Mac n Liberty: EXCUSE ME

Mac n Liberty: well i came in to give him his homework

Mac n Liberty: he took one look at me and left

Mac n Liberty: he turned on a coffee pot and now is muttering about Monster

CreatedEqual: shit

MomLisa: *virtual gentle motherly slap*

MomLisa: L A N G U A G E

MomLisa: but I agree

Jemstone: Why is this bad?

Lafayhen: oh yea forgot you were here

Lafayhen: It’s one of his Sugarhighs™

Jemstone: Um???

TURTLEZ: once when he was drunk, he made up an idea of “the ultimate power drink” which consisted of like the most caffeinated coffee he could find in the black market, a whole bunch of monster, and exactly seven whole things of 5-hour energy.

Mac n Liberty: figures it would be while he was drunk

Jemstone: Holy shit, isn’t that deadly?

MomLisa: I see we have found the mother of your relationship

MomLisa: also

MomLisa: *virtual violent acquaintance slap*

Jemstone: You can’t hit other mothers! That’s just rude!

MomLisa: yes i can

Mac n Liberty: HE FOUND THE 5 HOUR ENERGY WHAT DO I DO BEFORE HE KILLS HIMSELF

CreatedEqual: step 1: remove energy

CreatedEqual: step 2: put on Moana

Mac n Liberty: Moana

MomLisa: he would drop even his months-ahead homework to watch Moana for the bajillionth time

Mac n Liberty: where would it be i actually havent seen it yet

TURTLEZ: right on top of his tv

CreatedEqual: step 3: drink his coffee, the black market is amazing only for this reason  


Mac n Liberty: k its ingadgjh;fjngkdfj gnc 

Lafayhen: hey alex

Mac n Liberty: hey laf

Mac n Liberty: where did you put my phone

Mac n Liberty: and you’re exaggerating sugarhighs arent that bad for you

MomLisa: your phone is safely tucked into my purse where it will stay until you let us force feed you and take away all of your caffinated products

TURTLEZ: and there isnt any exaggeration

TURTLEZ: two words

TURTLEZ: Freshman year

Mac n Liberty: o v e g g e r a t i n g

CreatedEqual: that’s only because you don’t remember three quarters of said year

Mac n Liberty: . . .

MomLisa: now give Jeferson back his phone and watch Moana

Mac n Liberty: hey its jefferson again

Mac n Liberty: crisis aborted

TURTLEZ: thank god

Lafayhen: there was a surprising lack of suggestive sentences in this chat

MomLisa: wait where’s peggy

TURTLEZ: wait where’s herc

Mac n Liberty: i didn’t want to deal with peggy considering the situation, and idk with herc

Mac n Liberty: now shut up and let me watch Moana with my enemy

_ Mac n Liberty has left the chat _

Lafayhen: so they’re pining

TURTLEZ: not much now but there’s gonna be a tsunami of pines soon

Jemstone: My platonic son has finally manned up enough to start trying for true love.

Lafayhen: that sounds suspiciously like jefferson had a crush on hamilton

Jemstone: That’s because he does.

Jemstone: Hello? Did everyone leave?

MomLisa: OHMYHDOFH DSGJCDGADSKJL

Created Equal: youre joking

Created Equal: hes joking

Created Equal: youre joking

Jemstone: I’m not joking. I’m sick, but I’m not joking.

Lafayhen: Um??? When did this happen??? How did i not know??? Im his brother???

Jemstone: If I remember correctly, he met Hamilton a few years back on a field trip. I don't know about how you don't know, he seemed very secretive about it.  


Jemstone: That is, until he found me to yap to.

Jemstone: All I know is, The first day of Freshman year he ran to me and screamed, and I quote, “HE’S BACK! SHORT STUFF IS BACK!”

Jemstone: I was forced to endure months of a combination of insults/complaints and basically love notes to the poor guy.

TURTLEZ: S H O R T  S T U F F

Lafayhen: WHEN WAS THAT FIELD TRIP

Jemstone: Probably sophomore or junior year. Apparently it was one-sided love at first sight. Alexander punched him after a minute of conversation.

_ CreatedEqual has added Pregananant to the chat _

MomLisa: they’re so gay

MomLisa: Jefferson is frickle fracking gay for alex for years apparently

MomLisa: Alex is confirmed gay

MomLisa: they’re so gayfully gay

Pregananant: all according to plan

 

_ “PINES-APPLES” _

Pregananant: its all according to plan

Sgwash: please explain

Pregananant: due to Hamilton being addicted to anything caffeinated, the two are currently watching Moana together

Pregananant: dont ask how the two are related, just know its working and the pines shall commence

Pregananant: also i just found out Jefferson has been hiding a crush for around 4 or 5 years to the ham man

Sgwash: Never say the ham man again.

Pregananant: the ham man

Sgwash: ᘳ ó ╭╮ ò ᘰ 

Pregananant: the H A M    M   A   N

Sgwash: Well, that is a very important fact.

Sgwash: As long as I stop getting 50+ emails a day from petty fights,

Sgwash: I’m happy.

Pregananant: you’re welcome

Pregananant: you’re welcome

Pregananant: you’re welcome

Pregananant: and thank you

_ Sgwash has left the chat _


End file.
